


The Big Bad Wolf

by CastielsHeart



Series: ABO Fairytales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cussing, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Please read endnotes first if you are easily triggered, chase - Freeform, little red riding hood references, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean fights it until the footsteps become decidedly closer and he can smell the distinctive scent of alpha in the air.  He smells the alpha’s arousal and excitement curling in the breeze.  Dean’s heart feels like it is going to pound out of his chest.  He gulps in a few big lung fulls of air as he hears the footsteps behind him pick up to a jog.  The omega has no choice now but to take off at a full run.New Bonus Chapter added 11/9/2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read endnotes if you are easily triggered. FYI trigger warning is a big spoiler.

[](https://ibb.co/JjFCKrm)

It’s much colder tonight than Dean had expected it to be. The omega shivers as he stands under the street light surveying the quiet neighborhood. Everything outside of the light of the street lights is illuminated by the ghostly glow of the full moon. Shadows play across the landscape making everything seem threatening. As though something could be hiding in the shadows, waiting to eat the omega up.

Dean’s heart beat picks up as his instincts to flee for safety kick in. He pulls the hood of his red hoodie up to cover his head and zips it up as far as it will go. It does little to stave off the damp fall air.

It’s later than the omega is usually out. Dean is normally already home under his parents’ protection by this hour. They’ll probably have a nice stern lecture waiting for him even though he is a damn adult, thank you very much. Still his parents keep a tight leash on him because he is an omega.

He speeds up his steps even as he fights against his fight or flight instincts. It’s so quiet out tonight that Dean can hear the faint buzzing coming from the street lights as he passes underneath them. A dog barks and howls in the distance but then everything goes stone cold quiet again.

Dean cuts off the sidewalk onto the trail through the woods because it will cut ten minutes off his walk home. He knows the trail well but even if he didn’t, the moon is lighting the way well enough to navigate.

He’s pondering taking his little brother, Sammy, to the movies next weekend, when he hears faint footsteps behind him. They come and go and he can’t tell if the person is gaining on him or not. He fights his instincts to run because if he instigates a chase now, he’s too far from safety to have a chance of escaping.

Dean fights it until the footsteps become decidedly closer and he can smell the distinctive scent of alpha in the air. He smells the alpha’s arousal and excitement curling in the breeze. Dean’s heart feels like it is going to pound out of his chest. He gulps in a few big lung fulls of air as he hears the footsteps behind him pick up to a jog. The omega has no choice now but to take off at a full run.

Branches swipe at his skin leaving stinging scraps. His wolf is goading him to change but that is a bad idea. It will only further spur the alpha who will also shift and easily overpower him. Dean runs around a bend in the trail and nearly falls. The ground is wet due to an afternoon rain shower. The dirt he kicks up sends the smell of dampness and decay into the air. He can still smell the alpha though who’s arousal has only increased. 

Dean is on a straight stretch and he knows he must be getting close to the end of the woods. He is so concentrated on that fact that he doesn’t realize the alpha in upon him until he is being tackled to the ground. The air is momentarily knocked out of him. The next thing he registers is that he is being held down on his back with his hands above his head.

Dean spits dirt from his mouth and peers up into the alpha's that has him pinned, eyes. They are glowing unnaturally blue by the light of the moon. Dean can see the alpha’s wolf pacing underneath the glow of those eyes. The omega struggles but the alpha has him pinned solid with his superior strength. “Let me go you bastard.” the omega spews out like venom.

“Sweet little omega… don’t be like that. I know you want it.” the alpha says and then sticks his nose in Dean’s neck. “You smell so good like ripe fruit ready to be devoured.”

“You have no right!” Dean growls.

“Oh but I do little omega. I caught you. You’re mine now.” The blue eyed alpha counters as he rips at the omega’s clothes. There is the sound of seams giving way and cloth ripping. Dean is naked so quickly his head spins. “Look at that flush of skin… so beautiful.”

“Fuck you.” Dean says still struggling and getting nowhere.

“Nope little omega. I am going to fuck you… I am going to fuck you good.” The alpha says before bending down and biting Dean’s nipple. 

“Fuck!” the omega cursed as his body betrays him. Slick runs from his hole.

“Um… getting nice of wet for me. How thoughtful my omega.” The alpha purrs.

The alpha flips Dean to his stomach still holding him securely. There is no way to escape his captor’s grasp. Dean bites his lip until it bleeds as the alpha’s tongue enters his hole all the while lapping at his slick. “Shit!” the omega grits out.

“You taste even better then you smell. I could just eat you out all night but I think it is time I got in that gorgeous ass of yours.” The alpha says before turning the omega to his back again with his hands held firmly over his head.

The omega breathes are no more than gasps now. He is wild eyed looking up at the alpha. He whines as he continues to struggle. His heart is trying to come out of his chest. Then he feels the alpha’s fingers swipe between his legs to collect his slick. He realizes the alpha is slicking up his hard cock that already has a hint of a knot forming at its base. It’s a big, nice cock, Dean thinks before he goes back to struggling against the alpha.

Time seems to stop when the alpha breaches him. Just for a moment though and then sound and time seems to rush back at him like a hurricane. The alpha his pounding him mercilessly and he knows he’ll feel it for days. He’s still trying to struggle but his inner omega yells for him to submit. The alpha has shown his strength and worth therefore why not submit. The wolf wants what the wolf wants.

Next thing the omega knows he’s arching his back and rocking with the alphas thrusts, which are becoming more frantic and erratic. The alpha is no longer holding him down. Dean digs his nails into the alpha’s back trying to get him deeper to scratch the itch his omega demands.

Soon he feels the alpha’s knot catching on his rim. Dean is almost there himself and then it seems out of nowhere, the omega comes and his muscles clamp down on the alpha. The alpha howls and his knot swells fully and locks them together. The blue eyed alpha suddenly leans down and bites Dean’s neck. After a few minutes of lapping at the bite the alpha leans up exposing his neck to the omega. Dean bites and does the same ministrations to the alpha.

Minutes later they are both panting in the dirt, trying to come down from their mating high. The moist ground on Dean’s naked skin makes him shiver.

“Damn it Cas! Our changes of clothes and supplies are still a ways up the trail. Couldn’t you have held off just a little bit longer?” the omega whines.

“I am sorry my love. My alpha wouldn’t wait. You smelled too good and your ass as you ran was just too much.” Castiel says still sounding breathless. “You wanted our mating to be exciting. I think your exact words were an adventure.”

“Yeah… yeah… that doesn’t mean I wanted mud up my crack as we shivered together on the forest floor. I had a blanket for us and everything.” Dean says before he tightened his muscles around the alpha’s knot.

“Fucking hell Dean!” Cas howls as he comes again. “You keep doing that and we’ll be locked together all night.” The alpha says before bending down and stealing a kiss.

The omega laughs. “Come here silly alpha.” They cuddle for warmth until Castiel’s knots goes down. Afterwards they get dressed in the extra clothes they’d hid before starting their little adventure. They walk to their new home hand and hand. Castiel even carries his omega over the threshold when they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation seems like rape at first but it is fully consensual.
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.  
> This is what my sleep deprived brain came up with today.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Bonus Chapter - light bondage

The bedroom would be dark, if every available surface wasn’t covered in flickering candles. Dean surveys his handy work with a feral grin. His beloved alpha is naked, face up on the bed. His arms are spread wide and tied to the headboard with pretty blue rope. The alpha’s biceps bulge as he strains against his restraints.

“Dean please!” Castiel whines.

“What’s the matter alpha?” Dean says cockily from his perch across the room.

“I need to touch you, my omega.” Castiel pleads as he continues to struggle.

“My… my… what big arms you have, alpha.” Dean taunts, grinning.

“They are for holding you, my love, if you didn’t insist on tying me up. I need to feel you.” the alpha begs.

“In due time. I want you all worked up and desperate.” Dean says as he slowly walks toward the bed.

“I’m always desperate for you.” Cas says as he watches every move the naked omega makes.

“That’s good, Cas.” Dean says as he touches the alpha’s ankle with only his index finger causing the alpha to whine and try to lean into the touch as much as possible.

“Dean.” Castiel whines for his omega.

Dean lets his eyes travel up his mate’s body. He is all lean muscles and tan skin. He especially likes those thick thighs Cas has from all the running he does. So much so that he lifts his embargo on touching to run his hands up them generously. Castiel was aroused before but after these simple touches from his omega his cock his hard to throbbing. Dean can just make out the very beginnings of his knot at the base. “I love you.” Dean says simply.

Castiel’s eyes grow wet with emotion. “I love you too, Dean.” They stare at each other for a long moment, not daring to move. Then Dean slithers up his alpha’s body to lay a kiss on his lips. Castiel tries to deepen it but Dean pulls away.

“Easy now. I want to draw this out until you can’t take it anymore.” Dean says getting up off the bed.

“This is terrible.” Castiel grouses.

“Your cock doesn’t agree.” Dean says gesturing to it. It’s weeping now as the alpha’s arousal continues to heighten. Castiel just huffs but then gives the omega a gummy smile. “My, what big teeth you have, alpha.”

“The better for nibbling at your gorgeous neck.” Castiel responds with no hesitation.

Dean chuckles, “Want to renew my bite tonight to show the whole world you own me?”

“Maybe. Want every alpha to know your mine. I never want another to touch you.” Castiel admits. Dean knows the alpha is possessive and he loves it.

“No one ever will.” Dean says as he lays on the other side of the bed on his stomach. He reaches behind himself where he is gushing slick and puts two fingers in right away. “Look alpha… I’m getting myself good and ready for you.”

Castiel growls, “I want to taste you.”

Dean pulls his fingers free and scoots over toward the alpha. He puts his slick soaked fingers in the alpha’s mouth. Castiel immediately sucks the slick off with a moan. “You like that, alpha?”

“Yes. You taste like warm apple pie.” 

Once Dean makes sure he was good and stretched, he straddles his alpha facing him. When he sinks down on his alpha’s cock, he throws his head back in relief. He’d not only been deny Castiel but himself. “My, what a big cock you have.” Dean moans out.

“All the better to fuck your tight little hole.” The alpha growls out before thrusting up into the omega as much as he can bound.

Dean moaned and then began to ride his alpha with vigor. All Castiel could do was make wounded noises and shout the random “Fuck!” when Dean slammed down hard. 

All too soon the alpha’s knot swelled. Dean lifted up and slammed back down on the alpha’s cock as hard as he could, pushing the knot inside and locking them together. Dean came all over Cas’ chest while the alpha spilled deep inside him.

They lay their panting together, enjoying the high of their climax. Dean untied his alpha right before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
